


Sugar Free

by EverlastingWonder24



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, gummy bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlastingWonder24/pseuds/EverlastingWonder24
Summary: “Guys I swear it’s good!”“I don’t know man, isn’t kind of early to eat those?”At the office of the Survey Corps Office, one of the most successful firms in the city, things were always bound to happen.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Marco Bott & Jean Kirstein, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun & Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Sugar Free

“Guys I swear it’s good!”

“I don’t know man, isn’t kind of early to eat those?”

At the office of the Survey Corps Office, one of the most successful firms in the city, things were always bound to happen.

Whether Petra rejected one of Ojos prompts to date him, Gunther bringing one of his daughter’s girl scouts cookie forms to order, or even Erwin’s long and dramatic meetings often filled in the hours of the day.

It was not even a common occurrence when Erwin’s husband Levi, a head nurse at Trost’s Hospital downtown, even came by to discuss the awareness of STIS.

With dummies.

It was awkward.

So, when one of the mid-level juniors Eren Jaeger, entered the office with a bag full of gummy bears, Jean rolled his eyes.

“Really, Jaeger?” Jean yawned in boredom, watching Connie grabbed a handful from the opened bag, “Having a filler wasn’t enough for you?”

“Shut up horserace!” Eren growled back, pulling away from Sasha’s greedy hands, “I saw these last night at the store and I had to try them out!”

“How did you managed to hide them from Mikasa?” Reiner asked, one of the lead Juniors in their team. He started with the small gang around a few years ago, and with his hard work was able to rise into a higher position. He was often busy with other things, but he made sure to always leave time for his friends.

Ymir rounded the corner, a stack of documents for the senior levels to brief over nestled in her arms and saw the small group. “I didn’t know this was social hour.”

“Eren brought gummy bears from the corner store nearby his place!” Sasha squealed. She was always ready for free food, her boyfriend Connie noted that from day one of dating, “They’re the sugar free kind, but still good!”

“To answer your question Reiner,” Eren looked over at his role model and grinned.

“I had Armin corner Mikasa near the bread aisle and tell her about one of his research papers he’s working on for the lab.” He chuckled at the sweet memory, “I got the lady to scan ‘em, I paid, and tucked them in my jacket before she noticed.”

“What a dick.” Jean muttered to himself, shifting back in his chair. His desk happened to be placed beside this asshole ever since they entered the firm together.

Every day he must listen to Eren whine and get wounded up over cases involving white collar crimes.

And every day he cannot help but open his mouth to spark the kid’s anger.

They hated working together, hell, even Erwin got fed up over a botched case that he demanded both men sit next to each other or else they would get fired.

And Jean was not ready to deal with that, not after telling his sweet long-term boyfriend how things would be better for the two of them.

He was finally able to give Marco the small house outside of the city the freckled Jesus always dreamed of.

Eren Jaeger was not going to ruin that.

“Hey asshole!” Eren’s obnoxious voice broke Jean’s thought, shaking the bag of gummy bears in his face. “Last chance dude, I’m offering.”

Jean waved the bag away from his face. “I said no dumbass!” Jean sneered at the gross sweet smell coming from the bag, “It’s barely even nine! That’s way too much sugar in the morning!”

“There sugar free!” Sasha happily said, munching on another handful, Connie nodded his head, already trying to speak after chewing so much.

“Well no thanks.” Jean dryly replied, turning his chair around in a huff. “I like my health and my diet just fine.”

Eren starred at him blankly, before a wicked grin appeared on his face.

“You’re right Jean.” Eren said softly, dragging the bag of sugar free gummy bears onto his desk, “I wouldn’t want to be ruin your Jenny Craig Diet anyway.”

Jean’s hand twitched, his pencil almost breaking in half. Reiner kept his place, still have not reached over to try any, saw the change. “Jean-

“The hell did you just say?” Jean darkly uttered. Sasha and Connie stepped back away from the desks as Jean quickly stood up.

Eren stood up too and grabbed the bag again. “You heard me…...Jeanbo.” Eren sneered out the nickname his mother’s always called him.

Jean felt his eyes glower at the irritating Burnette, how dare he use that name against him. Years of torment and bullying when he was a plumper child rattled his brain.

It was on.

“You know what?” Jean clarified, dropping his pencil on the desk surface with a snap, “Hand them over.”

Eren shoved the bag to Jean’s chest, his hands already a hefty amount. Eren waited until Jean dug for a good amount before raising his closed hand.

At this point in life, after years of rivalry, both boys know how this works.

“On three.” Eren said.

Jean followed suit. “One.

“Two.”

“Three!” They yelled together, instantly scarfing down the sweet gummy bears into their mouths. Sasha and Connie cheered them on, Ymir even cracking up at the sight.

Reiner laughed, though cleared his throat at the incoming boss. “Let’s break this up, boss’s coming.”

“You didn’t get to try any Reiner?” Connie asked, Sasha dashing back to accounting as their boss Shadis leered closer.

Reiner shook his head. “I’m good. I really don’t like those things anyway.”

Before he could get another word in, their boss Shadis hounded on them.

“Why are we standing around here!” He barked, causing the gang to scramble, “Get back to work!”

Jean and Eren muffled their pleas, Jean almost choking on his sweet treat, but Shadis would not have it.

After a while things died down and soon it was back to business at the firm.

Or so they thought.

Hour 1

Things seemed normal, a meeting here about an upcoming case. A meeting there about a new trail. Nothing new.

Hour 2:

Jean and Eren teamed up with Reiner on a domestic case for the senior level.

Hour 3- 5:

Sasha whined

However, when it was almost time to head home, things took a major turn.

Jean

Jean was sitting at his desk, trying hard to concentrate at the screen in front of him. The last hour before end of work really started to bother him.

First, he felt hot, which was weird since Erwin always kept the office freezing cold in here.

Then he started to sweat, trying to shed off any layers that he professionally could. The last thing he needed was another reminder from Rico up in HR.

That seemed to help, but luck was not on his side.

Twenty minutes later, he was almost ready to die.

“Hey dickwad.” Jean tried to groan out, his stomach having a field day with a roller-coaster. “What the hell was in those things?”

Eren was not faring well either. He moaned helplessly at his desk, his back already drenched, “I don’t know.”

“Fuuck.” Jean whined, trying to keep his nausea down. He peered over to the clock and luckily time was kind. “Screw it, I’m leaving.”

“Waiiittt.” Eren whimpered, reaching out to touch Jean’s pants leg, but the poor boy could not muster it. “I need help.”

Jean stood up and felt a sigh of relief from the vertical posture.

That is until he felt it.

That fear of when…

You had to go.

“Oh shit.” Jean whispered out, clutching his backchecks and ignoring Eren’s horrified face.

A long fart echoed from one of the boys.

Reiner happened to walk by at that point.

“You guys ok?” Reiner asked, hefting over his backpack, his Army bag when he served overseas worn down but containing what he needed for the gym. “Not gonna make it to weights today?”

“Sorry man, not tonight.” Jean gasped out, trying to look cool and not trying to redecorate the floor. He hurried and gathered his things before rushing in a somewhat frantic manner. “Bye!”

Jean could hear the increased moans from Eren, but he could not help him.

The dick was going to have to suffer alone.

The ride home was dreadful. Jean practically raced to his car, sweat was now running down his face. He jumped into his car, turned on the engine and high tailed it out of there.

His body did not like that.

Jean whimpered, running through red lights, blaring down the road as he felt it coming.

He could feel everything making it is way down the tracks.

“Come on.” He yelled out to himself, relieved to finally see the nice quiet complex outside if the city, “almost there.”

He hoped.

What felt like hours, Jean pulled into the spot, thankfully Marco was not home yet, and ran up the stairs.

Screw waiting for the elevator, time was an essence!!!

One, two, hell even five steps at a time, he just had to make it!

He had to!

He saw their door; he quickly grabbed his keys. He was now on the clock; it was rushing faster!

He opened the door, success! He barged through, somehow shut the door!

Just when he slammed it closed, he turned around.

Then he felt it arrive.

“Oh hell no.” Jean uttered, but he was not gonna let it happen.

Not on this floor!

Screw the pants!

Jean dashed into the master bathroom; he did not even bother closing the door.

In one swift moment, he rushed to get his pants off, dropped them down underwear ruined already.

And in that moment, bare ass and all, the heavens and gates literally opened.

Everything could be heard within a mile away.

Jean wanted to die right then and there.

He could not stop the noises.

He could not stop to gag at the bad odor.

He is pretty sure their cat, Bone Jangles, passed out at this point.

The cat walked right into the bathroom, stared at the sight, then hauled ass out of there.

Jean did not blame him.

Jean sat there on the toilet for more than an hour. His body protesting everything in his body. At this point Jean was sure he would be in agony for days.

Wave after wave did Jean wanted to squirm and hide, but there was nothing he could do.

After wasting the can of spray, and having maybe a few minutes to find another one, Jean was starting to lose feeling in his ass.

After the last wave left, Jean reached back to flush when the sound of keys rivaled through the hall.

Jean mentally cursed himself, his face horrified that he forgot to close the bathroom door all this time.

Luckily, he was able to extend his arm and close the door just as Marco walked into their apartment.

“Hey Babe!” Marco greeted out, dropping his work bag on the floor. “I’m home!”

Jean did not know how to respond. His body decided to answer for him.

Marco heard nature from the bathroom and pay no heed. He was already used to those things after growing up in a large family.

Marco began to shed off his workout clothes, having changed from the Mental Health Center where he worked. “How was your day? I heard from Reiner at the gym that you weren’t feeling well?”

Jean could weakly groan in reply muffled through the door.

“Eren and his damn gummy bears.” Jean rasped out, before the tenth wave of horror erupted again.

Marco winced at the sounds he heard, feeling bad for his ill boyfriend. In swift moments, Marco already pulled out the needed medicine and waited patiently with the revived cat on the couch.

It will be a long night it seemed.

And a few candles to burn as well.

Eren

Eren wanted to curl up and die.

Or throw up or die.

Whichever came first.

His body felt like a truck hit him, the waves of nausea grow intense with each second.

He saw Reiner appear, his concern face at the two men.

Lucky bastard.

“Dude.” Eren whined again, gulping down to try and keep his stomach in, “Stay…here.”

Jean did not listen and ran out the door. Reiner watched him go and looked at the pitiful sight named Eren. “Gummy bears did this?”

“I think so.” Eren answered, groaning at the sudden roll from his belly. What else could it be!

It was not the peanut butter sandwich he always had for lunch!

He should have seen the signs when Sasha rapidly texted him earlier, the sounds of crying echoing from the women’s bathroom.

“Connie’s in bad shape!” Sasha teared up at, trying hard to not release any more bad farts, but Hannah’s concern voice pipped up. “It will pass!”

The gurgling in his stomach agreed.

“I Wanna die.”

Eren should have realized then.

That was an hour ago.

He knew what was bound to happen next.

That is if he can get there.

In slow moments, to not erupt right there, Eren took a deep breath and crawl up to a standing position.

Reiner stayed still as Eren ruefully stood, everything staying in place.

Until he felt his face turn green.

Reiner did not need to be told twice, “Run if you can.”

Eren ran.

He pushed and shoved everyone in sight, hell even slamming floch, the snobby transfer from Sina, into one of the glass conferences windows.

Bastard deserved it.

Eren saw the bathroom in sight, his body already given up on keeping anything down.

He gagged, trying his best to hold it in.

His ass barely holding together the roaring path.

His legs shaking with every step.

But Eren push through, he was bound to get there!

He could do this!

He pushed opened the door.

Levi stood at the sink washing his hands.

Eren wanted to scream.

“Jaeger,” Levi coldly address, washing his hand for the third time. He kept scrubbing his hands, “Already looking to kiss ass?”

Eren had a choice right then and there.

Let everything crumble and shine

Or else.

A wave of a rush answered for him.

Then it happened.

Eren did not even get to say a word as he braced himself to the stall. Like Jean, he shackled out of his pants, dropped everything down, and the gates opened in fury.

All the while with Levi standing there to hear it all.

Eren wanted to cry so badly.

There he was, ripping waves and waves of well…. you know, the sounds vibrating off the walls.

He was sure that with that alone could kill a rhino.

Eren could see under the stall that Levi stood motionless.

Great.

After the first wave passed, Levi cleared his throat and went to dry his hands.

Eren really let those tears fall.

“…You might want to call someone when you’re done. If you can walk that is.” Levi announced, swinging the door open in one motion. He chucked his hand over to the closed stall, the sounds making him gag a bit, let alone the smell.

Thank god today was his day off.

Levi stalked out of the bathroom but not giving the poor kid advice.

He pivoted his heel and waited until the moment of silence. “…if you keep shitting after three hours, come see me down at the ER.”

With that he was gone.

In response, Eren threw up.

Reiner:

Reiner heaved his Army bag over his shoulder. The last set of meetings were done, files put away, and his paper ready for tomorrow.

What better way to end the day then meeting up with his finance and friend at the gym?

Reiner still could not believe that Bertholdt, the sweet, tall, gentle man, who was a chemist with the Trost police, said yes to him.

Reiner had known the other for his entire life. He was still in awe every time he saw that sweet man.

Although they were together less than two years, Reiner was thankful to have Bertholdt in his life.

It was days like this that he could not wait to see him.

It had been a normal day for Reiner. He stopped by his friend’s work desk before his meeting began and heard what the commotion was all about.

Eren telling the group about his new treat, sugar free gummy bears.

Reiner really could not care less, but he had time to spare.

While Eren and Jean were babbling on, Reiner’s mind drifted away. He stood there, probably looking dumb, thinking about what to cook for tonight.

It was his turn and maybe grilled steaks sounded good.

He will have to ask Bertholdt just in case.

Reiner’s delicious thoughts were halted over the booming sound of one angry Shadis.

After escaping the man’s wrath, Reiner venture through work without a problem.

Until now.

He helplessly stared at his ill friends, who were muddled on the floor in pain.

Jean snapped at Eren over something about the gummy bears when Reiner arrived to head out.

Normally on this day, he and jean follow each other to the gym where Bertholdt and Marco would wait.

But seeing Jean’s pitiful state, he decided not to ask.

After seeing Jean and Eren leave, well drag themselves to the nearest bathroom, Reiner left for the day.

He did not really understand how a simple batch of gummy bears could wreck someone that bad. This morning Eren did offer some but Reiner was not really a big sweets guy.

Unless you count Bertholdt as a sweet then hell yeah.

Reiner drove his small truck into one of the open spots at the gym, seeing his lover and Marco already there waiting outside.

His wonderful, kind, soon to be husband, could be seen listening to his energetic friend over plans for the weekend.

“Hey!” Reiner called out, walking up and greeted Marco with a wave.

“Hi Reiner!” Marco happily replied. Bertholdt peered at Reiner, a loving look only Reiner could see spread across Bertholdt’s face.

Reiner wanted to melt away.

Bertholdt hummed and brought his hands to cusp Reiner’s face. Reiner leaned into the touch of those dark-skinned hands. In one smooth motion, Bertholdt pressed his lips onto the waiting ones Reiner could not get enough of.

God, he loved this man.

“Hi baby.” Bertholdt whispered, pulling back to see those golden eyes he fell in love with all those years ago. “Good day?”

“Seeing you made it even better.” Reiner whispered back, he wanted to wrap his arms around that familiar frame, hold him and embrace him.

The two of them, lost in their own world.

Alas they were not alone.

“How was Jean today?” Marco butted in, swinging his bag back and forth playfully.

Reiner and Bertholdt broke apart from one another and the three made their way to start their workout. “Eh, he was fine, but he didn’t look so good when I left just now.”

“I hope he feels better.” Bertholdt added, lacing his fingers with Reiner’s studier ones. “I heard the flu’s starting back up in the schools, maybe it spread at work.”

Reiner hummed, already lost in thought as they entered the all too familiar room.

Later, that night, Reiner and Bertholdt cuddled together on the couch, freshly showered and dried. They watched a movie about birds and pigs when Reiner finally remembered the infamous sweet treat.

“Hey Bertl.” Reiner asked, snuggling against the larger man’s chest. Bertholdt was mindlessly watching the TV, and softly treading his long fingers into Reiner’s blonde hair.

It made Reiner feel sleepy.

“Yes Rei?” Bertholdt hummed, using their pet names to each other when alone.

“I have a question.” Reiner jerked his head up to meet those soft eyes. “Jean and the others ate some gummy bears today and they got sick, do you know anything about that?”

Bertholdt paused his petting in mid run through, a little taken aback on the question.

“Gummy Bears?” Bertholdt repeated. Reiner scooted back and sat up. “Yeah,” Reiner stood up from the couch and drew out his army bag. “Eren brought these sugar free gummy bears and barley made it to the bathroom before work was done.”

Luckily, he managed to take the emptied bag of gummy bears with him before anyone noticed this morning.

He may not like sweets, but he was always curious about how they were made.

Reiner handed the empty bag to Bertholdt, who patiently waited with his arm stretched out.

Bertholdt took the bag and flipped it over to read its’ contents, Reiner grinned at seeing his sweet man enter his “chemist mode”.

He also liked to hear Bertholdt explain all the different elements regarding to chemistry. He was so proud of how smart Bert was.

“hmm.” Bertholdt scanned over the contents, “You said that they were sick?”

“Yeah, remember how I ate the ghost pepper that Annie dared me to, that's what the guys looked like.” Reiner shuddered at the memory, “Had piles for over two weeks after that encounter. Never again.”

“This may be the cause then.” Bertholdt answered, looking back at Reiner, “It’s sugar free right? They’re really not that healthier in sight, but it’s better than the original.”

“Any strange chemicals in it?” Reiner leaned closer to get a look. Bertholdt pointed to one item with a finger.

“See this one? Maltitol?” Bertholdt looked at Reiner, “It’s also known as a sugar alcohol.”

“Ok.” Reiner wanted to understand, but he was not sure. “Is that bad?”

"Its found in Lacitol, one of the items found here." Bertholdt continued, "Overall the sugar alcohol is the one to blame, for their uh illness." 

"How so?"

“Well, Sugar Alcohol is not as high as well, in sugar, but it makes up in calorie wise, so it kind of has two rings of sugar for the body to process." Berthodlt held up two fingers and pressed on " Only that one ring actually gets infused and the other…. well, passes.”

Reiner got it then “ah, so its’”

“It’s like a laxative.” Bertholdt finished.

Reiner laughed at loud, “Well, shit.”

Bertholdt sighed and went to grab his phone, “I’ll text Marco and Armin. I’m sure that they had an idea about it now.”

“I’ll buy a few candles in the morning before work.” Reiner said.

Elsewhere the poor digestive bowls of the small group cry in protest. 

**Author's Note:**

> I figured that we all might need a little pick me up! I read not long ago about the side effects of Habrio's Sugar free gummy bears and I knew i had to write a story! 
> 
> Stay Safe out there folks.


End file.
